


囧疼純肉

by Shining11



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining11/pseuds/Shining11
Summary: 沒頭沒尾的奇怪囧疼車





	囧疼純肉

“英浩歐巴...” 徐英浩一進到房間內就被李永欽甜膩的聲音以及靜靜的嗡嗡聲給纏上。  
“小十？”在伸手不見五指的黑暗中，徐英浩感到一隻小手摸到了自己身上。  
“英浩哥哥...” 李永欽直接摸到徐英浩到褲襠裡。  
“永欽？” 徐英浩被李永欽的主動給嚇到了。雖然平常不是完全被動，不過李永欽還是頭一次這麼主動。  
李永欽的滾燙的小手抓住自己的大手往床上去，還順便開了燈，讓徐英浩看清自己戀人的身體。  
“哥哥...小十好熱昂..幫小十脫衣服吧..” 李永欽的小手把自己的往他身上拉。李永欽身上的白色襯衫已經被汗水浸濕而變成半透明了，李永欽衣服下堅硬的乳頭被看的清清楚楚。  
徐英浩看著自家男友這麼色情的樣子當然想再玩玩他了，雙手慢慢的解著扣子，時不時故意的碰到胸前的紅櫻讓對方不禁呻吟起來。  
“哥哥...快點嘛...” 李永欽將雙臂環繞在對方的脖子上後便把自己拉到對方大腿上。插著按摩棒的後穴早已濕濘不堪，而大腿的主人也確實的感覺到了。  
“我們小十，這麼想要嗎？” 徐英浩伸出右手觸摸著人兒頭上夾著的黑色貓耳  
"想要英浩哥哥..." 李永欽在徐英浩懷裡扭了扭，讓貓尾巴往後穴的深處頂。  
"那我們欽欽自己弄吧。" 徐英浩從床頭櫃拿出潤滑跟套子。  
"欽欽不要套套。"李永欽將避孕套全部抓起並往一邊丟。  
當徐英浩還在想待會要怎麼做才不用清理的時候，李永欽已經抓著自己的手往後面伸了。  
“欽欽已經擴張好了，哥哥快點幹欽欽吧。” 李永欽的後穴已經濕潤到就算插著貓尾巴還是能輕鬆的滑入徐英浩的手指。  
徐英浩低吟了一聲，為什麼他的小貓咪這麼色情。

李永欽也等到有點心急了便開始解對方的扣子。滾燙的小手慢慢的從自己的胸前摸  
危險的恥骨，逗留了幾秒之後又往大腿根部的堅硬摸。  
"哥哥好硬了...是不是想狠狠地操哭小十呢?" 李永欽將褲子的拉鍊拉下來瞬間，徐英浩的碩大立馬彈出。  
徐英浩的手指也順著按摩棒進入對方後穴來回應他的問題。  
"嗯...哈..哥哥快操小十吧...小十好想要哥哥呦..." 李永欽也輕輕地撫過徐英浩的馬眼，讓手指沾滿了已經分泌出來的精液，李永欽還色情的將沾滿精液的手指往嘴裡送。  
忍到不能再忍的徐英浩就算自己已經硬到發疼還是溫柔的將自己的碩大挺入對方的穴內。  
“哈..啊...哥哥！嗯啊...好棒...哥哥...哈....”  
李永欽抱著對方的頸部好讓自己不要掉下去，每個喘息聲都搔的徐英浩癢癢的。  
徐英浩喜歡聽李永欽叫床因為李永欽原本就甜膩的聲音再加上做愛中的撒嬌又更甜更動聽了，每聲嬌喘都讓徐英浩想更用力的操弄身下的人兒。  
而李永欽也知道對方喜歡，但他還知道對方更喜歡什麼。  
徐英浩每次挺入的時候，李永欽都能感到他在壓抑著， 雖然很爽，但李永欽知道他還能更爽。  
“嗯...daddy...請更用力的愛欽欽吧...” 平時甜甜的小十在床上卻騷的不得了，這是徐英浩最喜歡的反差，只有自己能看見李永欽的騷樣。  
“Daddy會好好愛小十的...” 徐英浩也豪不吝嗇的將自己挺入李永欽的體內，正好撞向對方的敏感點，搞得李永欽嬌喘連連。

交往好幾年的兩人對對方的身體瞭若指掌，當然也包括李永欽高潮前咬手指的習慣。徐英浩故意慢下動作，惹得身下人兒不滿的在自己背上踢了踢。  
“Daddy...讓小十爽吧...” 李永欽將臉貼上對方的胸膛上，用著無辜的大眼看著徐英浩，閃亮亮的眼睛像是下一秒就會哭出來一樣，不過徐英浩還是不在意的慢慢抽插著。  
“嗚、英浩哥哥欺負我！” 李永欽撒嬌般的在對方的肩膀上咬了一口。  
“叫什麼？” 徐英浩故意用力的頂了一下。  
“嗯嚶、哥哥...主人...daddy...Johnny...英浩... just fuck me...” 李永欽把能叫的都叫一遍了後徐英浩才滿意的加快速度。  
比起韓文，徐英浩更喜歡李永欽說英文的時候，李永欽說英文的時候也比較放鬆，流利，比起說韓文的時候更有自信。  
“Johnny... I’m coming...嗚嗚嗚...” 一手在嘴裡另一手在戀人背上的李永欽開始嗚咽著，豆大的眼淚順著臉頰滴到兩人的交合處，冰涼的眼淚跟發燙的性器形成明顯的對比。  
“太舒服了...Johnny...” 徐英浩一邊用手摸去愛人眼角的淚水一邊愛撫著對方的下身。  
“欽欽...” 徐英浩彎下身親吻著對方櫻桃般的小嘴，輕輕的讓舌頭掃過口腔內的一切。  
前後上下的攻擊讓李永欽猝不及防的射在徐英浩的胸膛上。看見自家戀人射了之後，徐英浩就決定要抽出了。  
“嚶、不行，哥哥射進來...讓小十懷上Johnny的寶寶...” 李永欽感到體內的人要退出去時趕緊將原本慢慢下滑的雙腿再次夾緊對方的腰，而徐英浩也因為李永欽這一夾不小心射在裡面了，正在懊惱待會要怎麼清理的徐英浩根本沒想到李永欽會伸出舌頭開始舔自己胸上的精液。  
“哥哥也嚐一口欽欽的味道。” 說完便將舌尖上的精液往對方唇上送。

甜的，泰國甜豆的全部都是甜的。


End file.
